


Imagine Olicity (◡‿◡✿) (¬‿¬) The Bet

by catvampcrazines



Series: Imagine Olicity [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Adorkable, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Romance, Schmexy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver losing a bet and Felicity getting to dress him any way she’d like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Olicity (◡‿◡✿) (¬‿¬) The Bet

 

On the day he has to pay up, he gets this rare and mischievous glint in his eyes, and - before Felicity can even tell him what horrific thing he has to wear - he’s sprinting away.

He runs halfheartedly, playful even, and Felicity sends her office chair wheeling back as she chases after him in heels that she would have rethought if she’d known that she’d be trying to glom onto a sweaty Oliver Queen.

She catches up to him and throws her weight forward, hoping to tackle him, but not really expecting him to  ** _let_**  her.

After the initial stun of the fall, Felicity can tell that a few strands have escaped her usually neat pony tail. She resists the urge to fix them and finds herself swallowing at the familiar, very warm, very firm, feel of Oliver Queen’s body pressed against hers; an evil voice whispering, ‘ _This time, I get to be on top_.’ 

She feels her cheeks flush bright at her own thoughts.  _NonobadFelicitynoandpleaseDON’Tsaythething…_

**"So, you know that I could make you wear _nothing_ , right?” **

_DifferenthingSHIT._

His mouth twitches and he blinks at her a few times, amused and, she swears,  _ **flirty.**_ _D_ _amn. those. lashes_. She swallows.

**"Whoops."**

Next came the full-blown smile followed by continued silence.

…

He’d caught on to how hot that was, huh?

[» **— > **](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/tagged/myarrow)


End file.
